Unusual Origins
by Rogue-of-Fortune
Summary: This is the log of the origins of my GS characters. First Chapter is on Kisa, while the second is about Grant, and the third on Kari. R&R! ^_^
1. Kisa: Part 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GOLDEN SUN! WERE YOU EXPECTING ME TO?! Okay, then. However, the characters that I made are mine, even if they came from the submissions I made to someone else's interactive fic.  
  
Key: English [Sylvan translated to English] 'Thoughts' "Speaking"  
  
Kisa's Story- Part 1  
  
It was a peaceful night in Kolima. Everyone had a nice meal, and they were enjoying the night sights in the town. A lone villager, a man named Mikel, was wandering around just outside the town. His wife, Julia, always wondered why he did that, but she never stopped him.  
  
Mikel always wandered around in the wilderness at night, watching the stars uninterrupted. His sword lay next to him. He always brought it with him, in case he was ever attacked. However, tonight seemed to be really quiet. He wondered why he brought the sword in the first place. He didn't think he'd need it, until.  
  
Mikel heard a noise, somewhat like a fight. He could also discern a female voice, which sounded in pain. Mikel grabbed his sword, and ran as fast as he could toward the sound. When he got there, what he saw was one of the most horrifying things ever.  
  
He saw a group of thieves beating up a girl. However, she didn't look completely human. She had the ears and tail of a cat, the ears poking out off the top of her head through her blue hair. She looked really bloodied up, and couldn't stand up without looking like she was in pain. She tried to fight back, but she never succeeded. She was only hurt more by the thieves.  
  
Mikel couldn't believe this. Seeing an innocent girl get harmed by ruthless thieves. He ran in, brandishing his sword, and used the flat end to knock out one of the assailants. The other two then stopped harming the girl, and turned to strike back at Mikel, for knocking out their comrade. Mikel punched one in the stomach, and then smacked the other with the flat of his sword. Unbelievably, he had put all three thieves into an unconscious state, with only one hit against each. He himself was amazed.  
  
"Perhaps luck was with me, tonight." He muttered.  
  
Then he heard a sound. It was the girl, who was crying in pain. He ran over to her, and tried to see if he could help her.  
  
"Hello." he said, "Are you alright?"  
  
"[What? I don't understand you!]" was the only response the young lady gave.  
  
'What was that?' Mikel thought, 'I didn't understand a single word she said!'. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?".  
  
"[I still can't understand you!]"  
  
'Maybe I had better take her to the Master Healer. He would understand her.'. Mikel then gasped a hold of the Girl's arm, and tried to take her into Kolima, yet she resisted.  
  
"[Let go of me!]"  
  
"I'm trying to help you! Stop fighting!"  
  
"[I said let go!]"  
  
Mikel started to get frustrated. He couldn't get anything she said, and she wouldn't go along with him. He decided that it would be best to try to carry her to Kolima. He picked the girl up, which really caused trouble.  
  
"[PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU!]" The girl was crying openly, the tears rolling down her cheek, stinging as they met the cuts on her face. She fought as hard as she could to get out of this stranger's grasp, but he was too strong.  
  
Before long, Mikel entered Kolima. He certainly drew much attention from the townspeople, as he was carrying a young lady who didn't seem to like this at all.  
  
Mikel ran as fast as he could, so that he wouldn't drop this young girl and injure her further. He got to the Master Healer just in time, accidentally dropping the girl on the makeshift altar of the Master Healer.  
  
"Mikel!" the Master Healer certainly wasn't very amused by this. "What is going on?!"  
  
"Master Kerleth, I found this young lady outside of town. She was attacked by three thieves! I tried my best to help, but I know you can do much better."  
  
Kerleth investigated the young woman, finding all of her injuries, and then attempted to heal the girl. His hands radiated white magic, the power of healing, but the girl was frightened by this, and started to get up, so as to escape, but was held down by Mikel.  
  
"[LEAVE ME ALONE! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!]" she screamed. Suddenly, the Master Healer stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Mikel asked, puzzled.  
  
"I just understood what she said." remarked Kerleth, "She's speaking a form of Sylvan. That's probably why you took her to me, isn't it?"  
  
"It is, sir."  
  
"Well, then. I might as well try to talk to her, so that we can calm her down." Kerleth then sat motionless for a few seconds, adjusting his vocal cords to speak the Sylvan language. "[Hello, young lady.]"  
  
"[Who are you?]" The girl was startled by this. She hadn't heard another person speak her language before.  
  
"[I am the Master Healer for this town, Kerleth. And who might you be?]"  
  
The girl started to respond, but retracted, and pondered. Then she responded, "[I don't know.]"  
  
"[Are you sure? Do you remember anything?]"  
  
"[No.]"  
  
"[I see.]"  
  
At this, Mikel started to ask about what was going on, but the wise Kerleth kept held him back. Mikel silenced himself, watching, and wondering what was happening.  
  
The girl started to feel a little more comfortable, she saw that these people didn't mean to harm her, something she never saw. "[Master Kerleth?]"  
  
"[Yes, young child?]"  
  
"[What are you going to do with me?]"  
  
Kerleth saw the fear in the poor young lady's eyes. She seemed to have gone through endless torture, and she never looked as though she were going to receive nice treatment. "[Why, I am merely going to heal you, that's all.]"  
  
The girl didn't seem to like this answer.  
  
"[What's wrong, young lady?]"  
  
"[You're just going to heal me, and then you'll leave me outside of town?]"  
  
"[Is that what you want?]"  
  
"[NO!]" She started to cry a little, hurt by his question.  
  
"[If you want to stay in this town, you're more than welcome to.]"  
  
This caused the girl to slow her tears. "[Are you sure? You will allow a freak like me to stay in this town?]"  
  
"[You aren't a freak, my young lady. You just merely look different, that's all. The people here are kind, they won't find you as an outcast. They will welcome you with open arms. You don't have to worry about anything.]"  
  
The girl was pleased to hear this. She hadn't ever trusted another person before, but she felt that she could really trust Kerleth. "[Thank you.]"  
  
"[However.]"  
  
"[What is it?]"  
  
"[You will need a name. We will have to be able to identify you by name, otherwise it will be hard to talk to you in the future.]"  
  
"[Well, that would be great, but I don't know who I am.]"  
  
"[That's perfectly okay. I have a name that will fit you perfectly.]"  
  
"[What is my name, then?]"  
  
"[From now on, you will be known as 'Kisa'. Does that sound okay?]"  
  
Kisa just blushed, then smiled and replied "[That sounds just fine.]"  
  
"[Okay then, Kisa. How about we heal you up, so that you won't have to worry about any pain?]"  
  
Kisa winced, she didn't feel any pain until now, since she was too busy concentrating on her conversation with Kerleth. "[Thank you.]" Then she laid down on the makeshift altar, while Kerleth healed her mutilated body.  
  
Mikel just stood there, bewildered. And to this day he still has no idea of what had happened.  
  
Well, then. How was that? I hope you liked it, or at least thought that it only sucked a little bit. I'm still kinda new at writing stories in this format. Well, please R&R! I will come up with the next part to Kisa's story ASAP (which may be a while, considering what time it is in the year {school, just great ¬_¬}) Thanks! ^_^ 


	2. Grant: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, OKAY?!  
  
I decided to start the first part of my second character, Grant, instead of continuing Kisa's Story (for now, anyways). With that said, let's start.  
  
Grant's Story- Part I  
  
It was an unusual time at Vale. Garet and Jenna were already about a month old, and Dora was expecting a child any day now. Unknown to the other villagers, there was another child coming into the world, the son of Derek and Janie, some of the less favored people.  
  
Derek was a fire adept, and was known to be very mischievous, while Janie, a water adept, wasn't very fond of helping the town either. Their hopes of bringing a child into this world, so that they could teach their child the art of psynergy, were coming true. Soon they could harness their power, and dominate the lower people without this power.  
  
However, soon after their son was born, somehow the Great Healer learned of their plans, and ordered that they be stripped of their power. The baby was put under protective custody of some of the other villagers, who promised to raise him as best they could.  
  
They named him Grant...  
  
-13 years later-  
  
Grant was playing outside, on a very nice, summer day. Or he seemed to be. He was really watching the other kids play around. He never had much time to play, since he always had his lessons with the Master Healer about how to control his own power, and other lessons with Kraden for studies of Alchemy.  
  
Today was one of the few days he could just sit back and relax. He watched as Jenna and Garet went swimming in the stream. It was amazing how two soon-to-be fire adepts could love the water so much.  
  
Grant sat back, seeing Garet let his hormones overtake him as he tried to check out Jenna's new "features". Jenna blushed heavily when Garet copped a feel, and landed a hard punch to Garet's head, forcing him underwater. At that Grant could hardly hold back a laugh.  
  
Jenna caught Grant watching, and got pretty steamed when she heard him laughing. She went to give him a piece of her mind, when Garet jumped up and tried to rip off Jenna's swimsuit.  
  
"GARET, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Jenna screamed, landing a kick on Garet's unprotected chin, causing one of his teeth to fall out and hit the ground before he did the same.  
  
Garet got up, wiped his mouth, and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jenna demanded. She then noticed, as Garet got up, that he was holding the top of her bathing suit. She looked down, and screamed bloody murder, covering her uncovered chest and pounding Garet's face into the ground with her foot.  
  
Grant couldn't hold back anymore, and started to roll on the ground, laughing like a complete maniac. At least until Jenna's foot met his nose.  
  
A few days after the "swim incident", Grant and Garet were each hauling in firewood as punishment. Grant was sore, but he did forgive Garet, since both of them were slightly perverted and got a fairly good look. (A/N: Must be because of the hormones. And sorry if this seemed like child-porn. It's because this is going to have the same morals as Japan {statutory age over there is around 13 or 14, unlike the 18 here}.)  
  
"I can't believe that they'd get so mad about that!" Garet whined.  
  
"Well," Grant said wisely, "we are only 13, and so was she.  
  
"But still, it was just innocent fun!"  
  
"Innocent?" Grant laughed. "There's no innocence in seeing a girl half-naked!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Grant just stopped talking, hoping to keep some intelligence, and some of his morals, while he did this work with Garet. "Here we are."  
  
"Okay." Garet said, completely forgetting the conversation. (A/N: Man, he has very short-term memory!)  
  
They stopped at the chopping block, picked up their hatchets, and then started to chop cords of wood. Later, Isaac came by, and started to watch them chop wood, enjoying the whole thing.  
  
"Isaac," Grant snarled, chopping a length of wood perfectly in half, "why don't you leave us alone for a while? You're being very annoying by watching us."  
  
"It just adds to the torture." Isaac replied simply.  
  
Grant got a little angrier, nearly chopping Garet's hand off when he tried to cut more cords of wood.  
  
"Hey!" Garet screeched, pulling his hand back to check for wounds, "Watch where you're dropping that thing!"  
  
Grant glared at Isaac, showing extreme anger in his leaf-green eyes. Isaac just sat back, returning the stare, as if to say 'Bring it.' Before long, Grant and Isaac went after each other, starting a brawl of fists and untamed psynergy.  
  
"Take this!" Grant hollered, throwing a punch at Isaac's gut. Isaac barely managed to escape that punch, but he couldn't get away from the punch landed on his chin. Grant smiled at that strike, making another land in the center of Isaac's chest, crackling with golden psynergy.  
  
Isaac, however, wasn't ready to lose to Grant, tackling him and bringing him to the ground.  
  
The two kept rolling around the dirt, throwing punches that rarely connected, until they saw a pair of familiar boots. They looked up and saw the Great Healer himself.  
  
Garet just stood there, cowering. He didn't know what would happen to him if he got involved.  
  
"Hello, boys." said the healer, "Having fun, are we?"  
  
Grant and Isaac tried to explain, but with no success. Luckily, Garet didn't get involved, thereby getting off a few days later. Isaac and Grant, however, had a few more weeks of chores to deal with.  
  
A few weeks later, Grant finally got out of his work, and got back into training.  
  
"Remember, Grant." stated the Great Healer, "You must focus your mind to improve your power. If you lose focus, the effect will be lost."  
  
Grant was concentrating on his power, trying to learn his first spell. He focused his energy on the ground in front of him, trying to cut out a chunk, and lift it into the air. If, he could just master this spell, then acquiring others wouldn't be a problem.  
  
The Great Healer kept aiding Grant, trying to get him to focus as hard as he could, when suddenly.  
  
A chunk of rock came out of the ground, and floated in mid-air, right in front of Grant.  
  
"Well done, Grant!" cheered the Great Healer, "You have finally learned your first spell, Uplift."  
  
Grant opened his eyes, and saw the slab of stone floating before him. He was amazed that he had done it. He had finally accomplished the task of learning useable psynergy. He had done it. 'Now to rest.' he thought to himself. Grant leaned over on the ground, and started to sleep.  
  
"Rest well, young one." said the Great Healer, as the slab slowly fell back to earth, "Your training has just begun."  
  
  
  
Well, I hope that wasn't too bad. Just so you know, I will make some psynergy spells on my own, but I will also take some from FFX and Chrono Cross. Well, R&R! ^_^ 


	3. Kari: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun. That belongs to the people who created it. I do however own the game cartridge that my files are on.  
  
Kari's Story- Part 1  
  
It was a peaceful day in Altin. The mining was going well, and the usual prosperity filled the town. The townspeople went along their daily work, no problems at all.  
  
At least until an accident in the mines.  
  
  
  
Kari, a girl of 16 years old, went into the mines. She had long purple hair tied into a ponytail and eyes, and was wearing a cotton shirt, skirt, vest, and boots made in the town. She came into the area to see what happened, what the noise she heard was, and if anyone was hurt.  
  
As she entered the lowest cavern, she heard another noise like the first one, what sounded like a rock slide. She was startled, but wasn't very frightened, since her father taught her some of the finer points of mining when she was a kid.  
  
Kari went further into the mine, hearing an occasional rumbling of falling stones. She didn't come across much trouble, until a little later she saw a hole in the ground. She was lucky that she did see it, otherwise she would have fallen down it, and from what she saw, she could have died.  
  
The girl peered over the dark hole, just as a nerve-rending roar escaped the horrid maw that made up the hole. She jumped back, breathing very hard, and sweating heavily from nervousness. She knew that the problems must have come from here, but she had never encountered monsters in this area, or really anywhere.  
  
She knew that she had to do something.  
  
Kari went to the railing. Luckily, it formed a sort of ladder down into the hole. She climbed down the railing, and saw an unusually clear area past where she was. What was even more startling was what seemed to be a brightly lit room at the end of that area. And at that room, she saw a person, lying on the ground, from what seemed to be a wound.  
  
Kari ran to the other side, and into the room. She was about to aid the person, before she saw a huge monster coming towards her, and her friend that was lying on the ground.  
  
"Lyle!" Kari said, "What happened?"  
  
"Kari." Lyle struggled to say, "Get out of here. Save yourself."  
  
She refused his request, trying to stop the monster from getting any closer. She ran up, taking Lyle's pick, and tried to fight the horrible creature, with no success.  
  
The creature, a Wight, slashed Kari's stomach with its bony claws, leaving a deep gash, and ripping the lower half of her vest clear away, leaving only the torn, and bloody shirt, and knocking the pick to the floor.  
  
Kari fell back, pushing her arm into the wound as hard as she could. This thing was much stronger than it looked. And as it came closer to her, she felt an awkward power flow through her. She had experienced this before, whenever she had a cold, she would always be cured of it, with no explainable cause of her ailment's removal.  
  
She removed her arm from her stomach, to see that the wound was no longer there. This surprised her so much, she forgot about the Wight in front of her. She regretted doing so, when it tore through her vest again and again, leaving cuts and gashes all over her chest and back.  
  
It was a miracle that she was alive, and that the shirt even existed after the onslaught of blows. Yet she felt that her power was weakening, whatever power she had. If she wanted to destroy this thing before meeting her fate, and letting the man get killed, she would have to stop it, and she would have to do it fast.  
  
She focused her power as hard as she could, and let it out, releasing a grand explosion that shattered the beast. Lyle got up at this, although hurt, and staggered over to Kari, amazed that she did that.  
  
"Kari!" he shouted, "How in the hell did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know, Lyle." she responded. Then she fell over, and went unconscious.  
  
  
  
Kari woke up. She didn't recognize where she was, since she was too concerned in her wounds. She had on her skirt, but instead of her vest and shirt, there was a series of bandage from her navel to just under her collarbone, that had the occasional red stain from her blood.  
  
She didn't think that she would need the bandages anymore, since she felt the unexplainable power course through her veins, healing her wounds. Feeling better than ever, Kari took off the bandages, and looked for something to cover her half-naked body before someone saw her.  
  
Unfortunately though, Lyle just happened to walk into the room before Kari could reach a good shirt to wear.  
  
They both just stood there, staring at each other. After a minute, Kari remembered that she didn't have a shirt on, and Lyle was staring at her chest, with his mouth hanging open and his eyes looking like they would come out of his skull at any moment.  
  
Kari blushed heavily, covered herself, and screamed the loudest scream she could.  
  
Somehow, every other resident in that town heard that scream, and looked toward the house from which it came.  
  
Lyle, being only a few feet away, was nearly deafened by Kari's shrill shriek of fright.  
  
"SAITEI!" Kari screamed at Lyle, trying to get him out.  
  
"Kari!" Lyle tried to reason, "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were half- naked!"  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU PERVERT!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Lyle ran out, and slammed the door behind him, so as not to let Kari leave an imprint of her fist on his face. But, he was kind of glad to get a glimpse of Kari's body, being a slight pervert, as Kari knew. It was just one of the many happy times he had, and one of Kari's worst.  
  
And Lyle was feeling very pleased of himself, at least until Kari came out with a shirt on, and gave him the beating like no one had ever seen.  
  
The master healer seemed very surprised to see that a man could be crumpled into that position in the first place.  
  
  
  
Well, that's it. Yeah, I know that it's a short chapter, but with my sophomore year starting, and with the difficulty of developing some other characters, it could take a while for me to get more chapters up. Gomen Nasai to anyone I may have offended or disappointed by this chapter. Thank you very much for reading. R&R! ^_^ 


End file.
